Яблоки для Малфоя
by Alena.A.S
Summary: Он не просто так так сильно любит яблоки


Больница св. Мунго. Пятый этаж. Длинный коридор, в конце которого закрытая палата, куда, кроме целителей, могут войти только двое.

В руках Нарциссы полная коробка сладостей и различных фруктов, хотя она знает, что все это вновь будет нетронуто. Люциус держит коробку с яблоками в воздухе, направив на нее волшебную палочку.

Дверь в плату плотно закрыта, но не заперта. Драко лежит на спине, равнодушно уставившись в потолок. В правой руке у него яблоко, по гладкой кожице которого время от времени он проводит большим пальцем. Пожилая целительна стоит, склонившись над ним, с пузырьком ярко-желтой жидкости и пытается уговорить открыть рот.

- У него появилась аллергия, - сообщает женщина, повернувшись к вошедшей чете Малфоев, - а он даже лекарство принимать не хочет, - с грустью на лице, словно она ухаживала за родным внуком, целительница снова склонилась над младшим Малфоем и вновь поднесла пузырек к его губам.  
Драко оттолкнул лекарство, резко повернулся на бок, и его равнодушный взгляд перекочевал на стену. Руку с яблоком он прижал к груди.

- Мистер Малфой, - тихо обратилась целительница, чудом все еще не потерявшая терпения, хотя пыталась накормить капризного парня лекарством уже не меньше двух часов.

Ответом ей послужил хруст откушенного яблока.

Вздохнув, целительница повернулась к Малфоям, демонстрируя собственное бессилие, поставила пузырек с лекарством на тумбочку и вышла, оставляя семью наедине.

Люциус сорвался с места и решительно приблизился к сыну. Резко усадив его на кровати, он взял с тумбочки незакрытый пузырек, пальцами свободной руки разжал губы Драко и влил ему в рот лекарство. Парень, с ненавистью глядя на отца, проглотил лекарство и вновь откусил от яблока. Все с той же решительностью и строгостью в лице Люциус выхватил из руки сына фрукт и выкинул в окно. Стоило ему повернуться к сыну, как тот, метко плюнув отцу в лицо, достал из ящика тумбочки еще одно яблоко и лег, отвернувшись к стене.

Люциус не хотел отступать, но…

- Выйди, - твердо попросила Нарцисса и добавила, когда муж обернулся, - пожалуйста.

Люциус, чуть ли не пуская от негодования пар, все же послушался жену и вышел из палаты.

Нарцисса перенесла коробки на тумбочку и села на край кровати.

- Драко, - она нежно погладила сына по плечу. – Мы принесли тебе кое-что, - она пыталась говорить весело, хоть стоило ей это немалых усилий.

Драко, не реагируя, продолжал есть яблоко.

- Мы принесли тебе еще яблок.

На этих словах младший Малфой повернул голову, взглянул на коробки на своей тумбочке и сел, скрестив ноги. Огрызок он кинул в стоящую у ножки кровати урну.

- Смотри, - Нарцисса взяла одно из зеленых яблок. – Ты можешь назвать его, - на секунду она задумалась, - например, Кристофер.

Испуганно и брезгливо взглянув на мать, Драко выбил из ее руки яблоко, и оно, ударившись об стену, оставило влажный след от сока.

- Прости, - Нарцисса боялась, что сын сейчас снова уляжется лицом к стене. – Тут еще много яблок, ты можешь назвать их как хочешь, - она протянула сыну еще один зеленый фрукт.

Взяв яблоко, ногтем большого пальца на его кожице Драко вырезал большую букву R.

- Рэй, - он поставил яблоко на тумбочку, повернув вырезанной буквой к себе, и взял другое.

- Оливер, - произнес он через пару минут, ставя второе яблоко справа от первого и беря еще одно.

- Нил…

- Нарцисса, - Люциус заглянул в палату. – Целитель хочет поговорить с нами, - он смотрел на сына, который не обращал на него внимания и ногтем резал кожицу яблок, пока придерживал дверь открытой для жены.

- Уолтер, - вдохновленный Драко поставил четвертое яблоко на небольшом расстоянии от первых трех. – Эванс. Адриан. Стенли, - продолжал вслух произносить он, расставляя помеченные яблоки перед собой. – Льюис. Иден. Янг, - Драко поставил перед собой последнее яблоко и, отодвинувшись к стене и оперевшись на нее спиной, обхватил колени руками, положил на руки подбородок и, не отрываясь, смотрел на выстроенные в одну линию фрукты.

Пришла одна из целительниц с подносом, на котором стояла тарелка с горячим супом и пара кусков хлеба. Ставя поднос на тумбочку, она задела первое яблоко с буквой R, подхватив которое на лету, она испуганно посмотрела на Драко. Тот, взглядом выражая все свое недовольство и тем самым намекая, что ей лучше уйти, продолжал сидя обнимать колени. Поставив яблоко на место, целительница ушла.  
Отодвинув поднос с едой, Драко пододвинул упавшее яблоко, чтобы оно не выделялось из общей линии. С минуту он, не отрывая руки, смотрел на любимый фрукт, а потом резко запустил его в стену напротив.

- R, - произнесли одни губы.

От удара кожица яблока треснула, и на стене появилось очередное пятно от сока с тонкими кусочками мякоти, которые первыми медленно поехали вниз по стене.

Вернулось чувство дикого одиночества, от которого хочется выть и лезть на стену. От которого режет в глазах от наступающих слез, и зубы стискиваются так сильно, что едва не крошатся. Чувство одиночества, которое заставляет запустить пальцы в волосы, сжимая в кулаки, отчего чуть не вырываются пряди, а потом бессильно опустить руки вниз, но вновь сжать кулаки так, что проступают вены, белеют костяшки пальцев, а ногти впиваются в ладони, пока кровь не выступит. Чувство, от которого хочется спрятаться в кокон, чтобы он сдавил тело, лишая возможности на малейшее движение. Чувство, которое появляется когда предают… погибая.

- О, - вновь одними губами, с остервенением глядя на новое пятно на стене.

Они оба обещали на этой войне биться до последнего, до потери последних сил. Он не потерял еще и половины своей стойкости, но уже позволил простому, даже не смертельному заклятию себя убить. А еще сражался в другом крыле замка, чтобы не было видно его позорного поражения. Думал умереть героем? Спасти мир? Жалкий гриффиндорский трус! Он тоже обещал, что, когда битва кончится, они будут счастливы. А еще обещал сражаться рядом, плечом к плечу или прикрывая спину. Но, как последний предатель, побежал за одним из никчемных Пожирателей!

- N.

«Чего тебе стоило прикончить его там, а потом вернуться? Нет, ты решился еще на одно предательство. Защищая какую-нибудь грязнокровку, кинулся под заклятье. Предатель!»

- W.

«Я тебе этого никогда не прощу! Слышишь? Ты посмел сдаться! Посмел оставить меня одного! Меня – одного! В этот проклятом мире!»

- E.

«Чертовы яблоки! Ненавижу! Как и тебя. Ненавижу все, что связанно с тобой. Потому что с тобой связано все хорошее. А мне плохо! Мне плохо без тебя! Как ты смог меня предать?»

- A.

«Я же обещал, что не умру без тебя. Видишь, отребье чистокровное, я сдерживаю обещание в этом трижды проклятом месте! Я просил тебя выжить. Я просил тебя _пообещат_ь выжить. И ты пообещал. Ты обещал! Слышишь? Почему я поверил тебе? Почему ты не предал меня раньше, чтобы я мог знать, какой ты жалкий и больше бы не верил тебе?!»

- S.

«Тебе нужно было попасть на Слизерин – ты ведь умеешь обманывать! Я не знал, но, как оказалось, ты умеешь. Какой талант таился внутри все это время! Знаешь, что меня отсюда не выпустят? Из-за тебя я здесь до конца жизни! До конца никчемной, жалкой, поганой, ничего не стоящей без тебя жизни!»

- L.

«Я не могу ненавидеть тебя сильнее! Не могу, как ты, уйти. Потому что тогда нас уже ничего не будет связывать: ни яблоки, ни…»

- Е.

Ненавистное чувство продолжало бушевать внутри. Он промахнулся и вместо последнего яблока задел тарелку с остывшим супом. Около тумбочки образовалась суповая лужа с керамическими осколками. Из-за нового прилива злости на полу оказались подушка с выпотрошенными перьями и разбитая чашка.

- Драко!

Он не хотел, чтобы кто-то еще произносил его имя, потому что никто не умеет произносить его… правильно. Малфой-младший резко развернулся, и Люциусу пришлось быстро выскочить из палаты, чтобы не попасть под летевшую в него коробку со сладостями.

_- Драко, а хочешь, я тебе всегда буду приносить яблоки? – смеялся Рон, глядя как Малфой с детской радостью грызет второе яблоко._

_- По любому поводу? – Драко подозрительно поднял бровь._

_- И без повода._

_- И даже когда…?_

_- И даже тогда, - перебил Рон, не желая знать еще не придуманную причину._

_- А если вдруг..?_

_- Это не причина._

_- Ну а..?_

_- Мне тебя поцеловать или еще яблочко дать, чтобы ты заткнулся?_

_- Я выбираю яблоко, - Драко хитро прищурился. – После того, как ты меня поцелуешь._

Он опустился на пол, вытирая ладонями вновь выступившие слезы. Не покидало чувство одиночества, никуда не уходило желание лезть на стену. Только не было сил, и можно было лишь скулить, как брошенная собака. Да, как бедный щенок, которого выбросили хозяева, который скоро попадет под магический трехэтажный автобус, потому что новый его водитель плохо знает заклинание экстренного торможения. Хотелось скулить и оттого, что трехэтажному автобусу не позволят заехать на пятый этаж.

_- Рон! РОН!_

_Над головой пролетело чье-то проклятие и разбилось о стену. В него сейчас целиться мог любой: и защитник Хогвартса, потому что у него была Черная Метка, и Пожиратель Смерти, потому что он перед самой битвой предал их и сбежал сражаться за школу._

_- РОН!_

_Драко бежал в северное крыло, куда Рон загнал Руквуда, запинаясь об обломки и не думая укрываться от заклятий. Пробегая мимо сражающихся, он пытался разглядеть рыжую макушку или найти хотя бы эту сволочь, что сбежала от желавшего отомстить за брата Рона, и собственноручно его прикончить._

_Волдеморт внезапно решил проявить милость и дать перерыв битве, чтобы Поттер послушал совесть и пришел в Запретный лес._

_Драко, продолжая озираться по сторонам, в общей толпе шел в Большой зал, куда, не прекращая, приносили из разных углов замка погибших. Он равнодушно проходил мимо лежавших на полу тел, пока, наконец, не заметил семейство Уизли. И Рон должен быть там - он это знал, и, к сожалению, не ошибся._

_- Рон?_

_Ноги подкосились, и Драко рухнул на пол. _

_«Ты же обещал…» - пролетела в голове мысль, но он не смог произнести ни слова. Непривычно было держать эту ладонь холодной, страшно было смотреть в лицо, которое не выражало уже ничего. Страшнее всего был собственный эгоизм, который лез наружу и пульсировал в мозгу мыслью «Как ты смог меня предать?». _

_Кто-то подошел сзади и попытался поднять его на ноги. Драко, сопротивляясь, ухватился за куртку Рона, из кармана которой тут же выпало что-то небольшое и закатилось под одну из неразрушенных скамеек. Человек, стоявший сзади, достал это что-то манящими чарами и передал Драко уменьшенное зеленое яблочко, чем-то покрытое, что превратило его не больше, чем в сувенир._

Стена напротив уже имела обширную площадь, покрытую яблочными соком и мякотью, поврежденные фрукты валялись на полу. Чуть приподнявшись, Драко взял с тумбочки последнее яблоко и без всякого желания кинул. Оно, не долетев до стены, упало на пол и докатилось до остальных.

- Y, - сдавленно произнес он, когда яблоко, коснувшись стены, остановилось.

Нарцисса тихо вошла в палату, стараясь ни на что не наступить, Люциус остался стоять в двери. Садясь рядом с сыном, она захватила пару яблок из коробки на тумбочке и взмахом волшебной палочки убрала больший беспорядок. Драко взял одно яблоко и зубами маленькими лоскутками содрал с него кожицу. Почти не жуя, он глотал небольшие куски и смотрел перед собой. Его взгляд не достигал стены, а растворялся где-то на полпути. Он вновь потерял чувствительность и даже не знал, что Нарцисса укрыла его одеялом. Пальцами свободной руки он выстукивал по полу какую-то мелодию, которую и сам не слышал.

Он боялся закрыть глаза, чтобы снова не увидеть причину своего сумасшествия: рыжие волосы и веснушки на все лицо, в голубых глазах отражается он сам и он же является причиной улыбки.

Драко выбросил огрызок и принял второе яблоко. Не глядя, он долго вертел фрукт в руках, изучая гладкую поверхность. Выкрутив черенок, он бросил его куда-то назад и, по-прежнему не глядя, вырезал ногтем букву R.

- Ро…? – попыталась спросить Нарцисса, глядя на яблоко в руке сына.

- Руперт, - перебил Драко, отправляя яблоко катиться по полу.


End file.
